


Don't Tell Reiji

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Crack Fic, Don't Take Seriously, F/M, Other, some good moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old twins, Yui and Tohru Komori find themselves at the Sakamaki Estate after running away from their abusive father. They are told by their church to come here if they attempted to run away. And so they did... only to be confined by the fact that the 6 brothers that live there are actually vampires! Tohru and Yui are stuck at the Sakamaki manor supposedly terrified and scared and useless...but Tohru has a totally different P.O.V. She thinks that vampires are the coolest frikken thing in the world and with her extremely emo and somewhat creepy vampire obsessed attire, she's bound to want to know more about the brothers. But with her cocky, impatient attitude and personality...well she's not really finding herself compitable with the Sakamaki's. She finds herself in trrouble too many times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are we there yet?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers! I only own my OC. Please Read, Review and comment! ^^

HERE WE GO! 

\----------------Tohru's P.O.V.-----------------------

"Yui...*huff* ...how much farther! I swear my *huff* legs are falling off!" , I growled as me and Yui sprinted past the Tokyo Rememberance Cemetery gates. 

We've been running for what seems like hours. My lungs are heaving, aching for more oxygen and my bruised and beaten legs feel like the tendins are twisting, snapping and tearing apart. 

All in all, I want to slap Yui's determined look off her face when she says, "Oh..*gasp* ...we'll be there really quick, yes we will! The church said the house where we can stay in is just another mile away!"

"Yui! H..have you ever *heave* ran even a half a mile in your life?!?!?!" I barked, earning more attention from the very few citezens walking on the side of the road. Me and Yui were flying by them, her medium length blonde hair bouncing wildly behind her, while my long dark brown locks whipped behind me. Our tear stained faces and dirty, torn clothes attract enough unwanted attention, and we want to get to our destination quick,without interference, before our abusive father notices his two daughters are gone and comes looking for us. If that happened we would be in TROUBLE.  
A stabbing pain erupted in my left side making me gasp and clench my abdoman.  
"C'mon Tohru! We're almost there! Look!!!" Yui squeeled with joy as she pointed ahead of us. She was stumbling, barely standing, let alone running! As the stronger sister, I put my arm around her, letting her lean against me, somewhat releiving her limp.

\---------------------------------------  
By the time we stood infront of the huge doors of the Sakamaki estate manor,it had started downright pouring rain, lightening and thunder easily observed.  
Yui pounded on the door weakly, but unrelentlessly as I took in my surroundings. Wow! The church didn't say the Sakamaki's were RICH!!! The whole building was enormous! It was indeed a mansion! I let out a snicker.


	2. Meeting The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the first chapter guys! It was extremely suckish and short. And writtten at 9:01 pm. The summary? well..Same as before guys^^ SO.....   
> Tohru meets the Sakamaki brothers each seperately in different chapters. This one chapter is the lead to the Komori sisters meeting Ayato. HANG WITH ME UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Something weirds goin on with my account, so my chapters are shortened. sry T.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to do this every time? GAH! *goes and kills myself* hehe..anyway...DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS!!!!! T.T
> 
> plz. Read and Review and Comment!

\--------------Tohru's P.O.V.---------

I'm just about to open my mouth to comment about how lucky we are to be able to live with rich people, when Yui squeeks, catching my immediate attention.  
"Eh?" I turn towards Yui, who is now crying, banging on the door with all her might.  
"Oh,my satan, child! Just break in!" I huff in annoyance.  
"Oh...but Tohru, we musn't!" She calms down, afriad that I'd actually attempt to break in.  
"Jeeze, Yui...chill! I was only kidding anyway..." I grumbled in a light tone. I reached towards the door knob.  
"Have you tried the door knob yet?" I ask, but before my hand even touches the knob the door swings open on its own.  
"OH!" Yui gasps like an idiot.  
"Well..lets go!" I drag Yui inside and gently click the door shut. Yui's light mauve   
eyes are wide and observing,as are my akane(deep red) ones.  
"Where are the Sakamaki's? Why is it so dark in here? Not even one light!" Yui exclaimed. It is quite dark...but I dont mind. In my all black'emo' attire, I fit right in. But with her bright pink off-the-shoulder sweater and bright blonde hair,Yui sticks out like a sore thumb. Poor Yui is problably still in pain from father's last beating. That might explaiin why she looks so sad, when this should be a happy moment...right?  
We walk around the mansion, looking for a Sakamaki, but they weren't even home, it seemed. Untill...  
"Oh, Tohru, look!" Yui whispered. She stared at a young man, about our age laying on a sofa nearby in the 'lobby'. He had unruly red-ish brown locks that became a lighter shade of red toward the tips. He seems to be wearing a school unifform with an untied tie hanging loosely around his neck. One of his pant legs is rolled up in a unformal manner.THIS GUY LOOKS LIKE HE JUST HAD AN INTENSE MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH A SHOVEL...  
"Excuse me?" Yui started towards him.I reluctantly follow.   
"HUH?!?! H..he's cold! oh, Tohru! I think he's dead! " Yui blabbered.  
" Yeah,riiight."


	3. Ayato Sakamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOooo... Yui and Tohru meet Ayato and Reiji...this'll be fun! Remember guys, shortened chapters! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Diabolik Lovers? NO I DONT!

___________________________________Tohru's POV______________________ "Yeah, riiight.." I mutter, gently pushing Yui out of the way and leaning over the "dead" Sakamaki. And DAMN was he freezing cold! I frantically put my head up against his chest, listening for a heartbeat, while Yui stood there chewing on her thumb nail and almost crying. My eyebrows furrowed together when there was silence. Dead silence.   
But before I could even ask Yui to get my phone out and call the police, the young man's eyes flew open and stared at me. My breath hitched, but I was determined not to show my surprise.   
His green orbs gazed hatefully into my soul. He scowled and said," Who the fuck are you?!"  
I scowled back and growled," Who the fuck are YOU?!"  
His eyes darken dangerously and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto the sofa underneath him with insane speed. I narrowed my eyes when he licked my neck. Yui, who was watching fearfully to my right, squeeked.  
" What are you doing?" I growled.   
" Well I'm taking you of coarse!" He growled.  
OH SHIT


	4. Meeting Reiji and slappin shortstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this time Tohru actually says hi to Ayato and meets Reiji^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, shortened chapters T.T
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I no own Diabolik Lovers

\---------Always will be Tohru's POV   
OH I'M FUCKED...wait what does taking me mean? Like...rape? Dafuq?!   
" LIKE HELL YOU'RE 'TAKING' ME!" I retorted and slapped the guy across the face with so much force his head twisted violently. I took this opportunity to jump up and out of his reach. I stood by Yui and held her hand, which was sweaty. The guy's head swung towards me and his eyes flashed a dangerous glowing red.   
"How dare you disobey Ore-sama*?" He said in a mocking tone. Within a blink of an eye I somehow found myself in a death hold, held captive by the Sakamaki. I felt a cold breath on my neck as Yui screeched,"Vampire!!"  
Just before I could fangirl and go all 'WHAT?rewyyyy???WHERE!' a smooth male voice spoke. A tall, handsome man with dark gray hair, akane eyes(like mine), and old fashioned stylish(silver framed) glasses on, appeared out of nowhere.  
"Ayato, how many times must I tell you to take your activities to your private room?"The man said, annoyance clearly splayed across his graceful facial features.  
"Oi! Goddamnit, Reiji! I am Yours Truely! Do not talk to me in that man-"Ayato started in a snobbish tone. That's when he realeased me, since before he could finish his remark, Reiji walked straight into Ayato's space bubble and smacked his ass ( hehe...misleading? Uptop the head^) into the oblivion.  
"Oi!" Ayato complained rubbing his head.  
Me and Yui stared.'These must be the people we're staying with...'I thought.  
"And who might you be?" Reiji-san turned to me and Yui.  
"Those are tthe sacrificial brides from the church, dumbass!" Ayato growled and popped his hip, crossing his arms.  
"So gay.." I muttered.  
"Excuse me?" Reiji asked.  
" He, Uhhhh...hi? This is Yui Komori, my younger twin sister, and I am Tohru Komori. SUP." I said unformally, but still stuck out my hand, since this Reiji looked so old fashioned.   
"...Sup......? How unformal of you." Reiji scolded.  
Yui suddenly said,"SACRIFICIAL WHAT?!"


	5. Sacrificial Brides Are Not For Laito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Yui talk to Reiji about sacrificial brides, but while they are talking, Laito interrupts and Tohru gets so mad at him that she has an out burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I doughnut own diabolik lovers (hehe..*). Now I want a doughnut T.T

Ayato had left the conversation about 5 minutes ago due to Reiji's consistent glares.  
\---------------------------------------  
"So you're all vampires?" Yui confirmed. I was squatting on the floor fanning my face. It problably looked like I was having a spasm. But I was just fangirling.  
"Yes, and you have been sent to us. You will be our blood bags for when we are hungry." Reiji answered.  
"I.......cant......(xD*) *insert longest, most high pitched fangirling squeek you've ever heard* " I could no longer breath.  
Reiji turned to me and I froze. Now I really couldn't breath.  
"How the FUCK do you do it Yui!" I gasped out.  
"Watch your profanity,please" Reiji said. It sounded more like a threat though.  
"Anything for Reiji-senpai! " I giggled and twitched on the floor.  
"Is this normal?" I heard Reiji ask Yui.  
" Ummm...I don't think so...? Tohru? Are you alright?" Yui asked worriedly.  
"Yea.Yea.Yea!" I pulled myself up and took a deep breath.   
But before I could even stand up, there was a body pushed into my backside.  
"What the literal FUCK?!?!" I squirmed, trying to get away. I turned my head to see Yui laughing and Reiji's face stony. I whipped my head around in an attempt to see the person that was harassing me.   
"~fu,fu,fu. Hey, bitch-chan." A seductive voice came in my left ear.  
This guy had reddish brown hair, girly dark seductive green eyes. And a...Fedora. Before he even knew it, i took the guys hat.  
"Dont mess with my hat, bitch-chan!" The playful tone is gone. I put it on my head, awaiting a compliment from Yui since I used to be a *sigh* fedora model.(Me:laughs profusedly* What the hell am i doing?)  
I jump away from Laito (I know this is Laito, since Reiji described each of the brothers to me). Then just as he reaches for the hat, I bend my body so that it fits perfectly into Laito's shape and I pose as a girl in love with a fedora loving pervert.  
As I stare "lovingly" into Laito's eyes something in them changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R plz!


End file.
